De aromas y recuerdos felices
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: En definitiva eres mi recuerdo más feliz. No lo digo yo, lo dicen los resultados y el aroma de tu cabello. —Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


**DISCLAIMER** : Los maravillosos personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la mágica J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz de foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

* * *

La mejor bruja de mi generación.

Así he sido llamada constantemente por profesores, amigos y cuanta persona me conoce. Pero ¿Realmente todo el mundo piensa eso de mí? O mejor aún ¿Lo pienso siquiera yo misma?

En este momento no me siento muy segura de eso.

Hace algún tiempo y en vista de la gran necesidad de defendernos de la oscuridad que se avecina, en compañía de mis mejores amigos fundamos lo que sería conocido como "El ejército de Dumbledore" cuyo principal fin ha sido enseñarnos a pelear pues nuestra nueva maestra de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras nunca tuvo la más mínima intención de hacerlo o bien porque es demasiado conservadora –O más bien fiel seguidora de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- o simplemente porque desea dejarnos indefensos ante lo que ya es inevitable.

Por ello decidimos buscar otros medios para aprender y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo. El elegido. El que le ha hecho frente más de una vez al amo de la oscuridad.

Harry sin duda es el más idóneo para tomar el lugar de la cara de sapo y lo ha demostrado enseñando a todos muchos trucos y hechizos útiles en la defensa y el desarme contra los enemigos. Al principio estaba segura de que sería difícil, principalmente porque todos lo creyeron un mentiroso e incluso algunos solo acudieron al llamado por curiosidad, sin embargo, fue la perseverancia y sobre todo su talento el que acabó por disipar las dudas de aquellos que decidieron por fin hacer parte de tan ambicioso proyecto.

Hay que aceptar que además de ello también está el asunto de la confianza. Muchos de los chicos no han creído ser capaces de dominar algunos hechizos avanzados y aunque cualquiera lo dudara ese es el caso de cierta castaña -Yo- llamada por todos la mejor de su generación a quien particularmente cierto encantamiento le está dando problemas y es algo que no me esperaba.

Eres la mejor en hechizos, me dijo Ron una vez y ahora ya no sé si tiene razón. He hecho todo lo que Harry dice y aun así no logro conjurar mi _Patronus._

¿Pero cuál es el problema?

La primera y más importante de las indicaciones es pensar en un recuerdo feliz que por supuesto es la base del encantamiento y aun no puedo entenderlo pues mi vida ha estado llena de ellos pero por lo visto no he podido escoger uno lo suficientemente fuerte aún.

Para mi primer intento pensé en el maravilloso día que pasamos mis padres y yo en el bosque de Dean. Ese es un recuerdo bastante reciente pero fue un día extraordinario en el cual paseamos por kilómetros de bosque antiguo bellísimo que además de todo tiene un gran valor cultural e histórico. Todo allí era fantástico, el rio, los árboles, el ambiente. Recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros paró de sonreír y sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que mi _Patronus_ –Cualquiera que sea su forma- asomara su cabeza.

Pero no soy una chica que se rinda fácilmente aun cuando mi segundo intento no fuera mejor.

Para este decidí escoger algo mucho más fuerte. Recordé lo que sentí a mis 11 años cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación al prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de ello no tenía idea de que era una bruja aunque tuve más de un estallido de magia accidental lo cual por supuesto no podía atribuirle a nada que no fuera racional pues como todo el mundo sabe, me gusta comprobar las cosas antes de darlas por sentadas.

No obstante, no puedo dejar de recordar lo curioso que se me hizo que una lechuza trajera una carta con mi dirección exacta y mi nombre completo –El cual muy pocos conocen- pero más aún la reacción de mis padres que literalmente saltaron de alegría al enterarse de que su única hija resultó tener magia en su interior. No podría describir lo plena que me sentí cuando entendí que era especial pero sobre todo cuando vi como eso hizo que mis padres estuvieran aún más orgullosos de mí.

Entonces ¿Por qué no es suficiente?

Estaba por perder la paciencia con todo esto, pero no podía rendirme. Los leones somos valientes y no por miedo a errar iba a dejar de intentarlo así que seguí explorando en mi cabeza y recordé algo más.

En segundo año, cuando la Cámara De Los Secretos fue abierta por el heredero de Slytherin pasé gran parte del tiempo petrificada pues intentando buscar una respuesta razonable al enigma me vi a mi misma en peligro.

Está bien, ese no parece ser un recuerdo muy feliz que digamos pero si lo fue esa noche en el Gran Comedor cuando por fin volví a ver a mis amigos quienes me recibieron con alegría luego de haber salvado el día diciéndome que sin mí no hubieran sido capaces de hacerlo.

Ver las sonrisas en sus rostros y más aún ser la causante de ellas fue por demás algo gratificante y feliz. No obstante, tampoco fue suficiente.

Y mi decepción creció cuando Luna Lovegood fue capaz de invocar su _Patronus._ Una luminosa figura en forma de liebre que empezó a corretear por toda la sala haciendo que mis ojos se fijaran en algo más. Ella no era la única que lo había logrado pues lo que parecía ser un Jack Rusell Terrier empezaba a danzar rodeando a cierto pelirrojo que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja movía su varita.

¿En que habrán pensado para lograrlo?

Me detuve a admirar sus creaciones mientras Harry por otro lado los felicitaba diciéndoles que era un logro importante que no solo les ayudaría a protegerse sino también que podría salvarles la vida de muchas maneras.

Y de alguna forma lo comprendí.

No es suficiente el que el recuerdo sea feliz, sino también que por sí solo te toque el corazón llenándolo de felicidad. Alegría y felicidad no son lo mismo de todas maneras y todos los anteriores recuerdos que utilicé me hicieron sentir alegre pero no me llenaron por completo de felicidad, no como cierta persona con todo y sus bromas pesadas.

Esa noche me sentí extraña. Había decidido ir con Víctor Krum al Baile de Navidad y lo único que puedo recordar de aquella noche es la cara de celos de cierta persona. Fue una velada extraordinaria que pasé al lado de un caballero extremadamente agradable pero la cual solo me ayudó a entender algo que me había negado a aceptar hasta el momento. Estaba enamorada. De uno de mis mejores amigos. Estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley.

Era todo sobre él: Su sonrisa, su fascinación por presumir sus logros, su miedo a las arañas, sus horribles bromas sobre mis dientes, las pecas cubriendo su rostro, el azul profundo de sus ojos y sobre todo el olor de su cabello.

Mis aromas favoritos siempre han sido el césped recién cortado, el pergamino nuevo y la pasta dental de menta pero puedo asegurar que mejor que todos ellos es el aroma de su cabello rojo. Creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento sucedió todo porque cuando lo conocí realmente jamás me imaginé que pudiera fijarme en alguien como él, tan diferente de mí, tan torpe a mi forma de ver pero ahora no concibo un momento de mi vida en el que no esté presente.

Sé que es pronto para pensarlo pero estoy casi segura que una parte de él también me considera como una opción porque lo que vi en sus ojos aquella noche fue evidente y aunque por ahora tal vez solo esté en mi mente más adelante puede ser recíproco.

Y así recordando su sonrisa, evocando el olor de su cabello vuelvo a intentarlo una vez más. Mi varita en guardia, mi pensamiento en su rostro y mi corazón latiendo a mil.

 _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Y allí está.

Una figura llena de luz empieza a formarse a mí alrededor. Es una nutria. Un precioso animal que danza rodeándome y llenándome de una felicidad indescriptible que se traduce en otra meta alcanzada.

Las felicitaciones de Harry me hacen sentir bien pero ver a Ron –El causante de que lo haya logrado- observarme fijamente y sonrojarse cuando le sonrío no tiene precio, ni siquiera para la mejor bruja de mi generación.


End file.
